five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights At Adam's
Five Nights At Adam's is a game made my Guyler Corp. That is the newest one also. This game takes place in 1964 at Adam The Rabbit's Pizza. The game came out on September 15, 2015. The game is the hardest game made by Guyler Corporation. This game also takes the farthest back in years in any Guyler Corporation games. Characters Adam The Rabbit He is a white rabbit animatronic with a blue bowtie. He is first active on Night 1 and onwards. He is the fastest probably since he is a rabbit. He also starts on The Show stage with Darold and Sally. He appears to have teeth shaped like squares. He has blue eyes and is the most violent and difficult animatronic to deal with in the game. He is the creator's favorite in the game. Darold the Dog Darold is a brown dog animatronic. He has a green bowtie on his chest along with two black buttons. He is first active on Night 1 and onwards. He starts on The Show stage along with Adam and Sally. He is pretty slow. He has green pupils on his eyes. She has teeth that are shaped like squares like Adam. Sally The Duck She is the 2nd fastest animatronic, she starts on the show stage. She is a green duck animatronic with a white bib that says Have Fun! Her teeth are shaped like squares similar to Adam The Rabbit. She also has purple eyes. She starts on the Show stage along with Adam and Darold. Walter The Waiter He is a white animatronic that resembles a human. He also has blonde hair, and a mustache that is split into 2 parts. He also has brown eyes. He has a black shirt, with a red bowtie. Some of his tuxedo is white. He also has 3 black buttons. He also has black pants and black sleeves. He also has brown shoes. He starts in the Dining area. He is first active on Night 2 and onwards. Ralph The Rat He is the main antagonist of the game. He is first active on Night 6 and onwards. He is a grey rat animatronic with a red bowtie. He is very withered and has lots of holes on his body. He was from Dylan's Diner. He starts in The Parts & Service room. Mechanics Steam: You have a lever in your office. If an animatronic is near you should pull it down to prevent death. Death: This can happen when I animatronic gets to you. Cameras: There is multiple cameras in the game than shows locations around the pizzeria. And one camera is the Safe room can not be seen. Extras: You unlock the Extras menu once you beat Night 5. It tells you information about the animatronics characters. It also shows all the jumpscares and pictures. Nights Night 1 This is the easiest night. Only Adam, Darold and Sally are active. But actually this night is pretty hard unlike other games. You have a 60 percent chance of living. You must also use your steam machine to defend of the animatronic characters. Also The Phone guy gives you a call on this night. For some reason most players die on their first couple tries. Also at 5 AM you can see Walter walking very slowly. Then it hits 6: 00 AM. Night 2 This is the 2nd easiest night. Walter The Waiter and all the previous characters are active. You have a 55 percent chance of death. You still have your steam machine to defend of the characters. Night 3 This is the 3rd easiest night. This night is even harder than the last night. All the previous animatronics are still active. And most people die on this night quite a lot actually. Also this was the last playable night on the Demo. But not on the current version (here). Night 4 This is actually a very hard and difficult night. All previous animatronics are active. Now your main concern is Walter, he is very active on this night This night is very rage inducing to some players. Night 5 This is the 2nd to last night. This night is hard as FNAF 1's 6th night. Your main concern should be Adam The Rabbit since he will constantly appear at your door over and over again. This night is even more rage inducing than the last night in FNAA. This is the 2nd hardest night. Night 6 Night 6 is the hardest night in the game. This is kind of as hard as 20/ 20 mode. All the old characters will not really move very much at all. But a new character from years ago at Dylan's Diner is their and is extremely active. The characters' name is Ralph The Rat. He appears to be very aggressive and the phone guy reveals he never liked him because he caused trouble and caused Something. Also you will die a lot on this night. And Ralph will appear at your office 66 times that night. Night 7 This is the custom night where you can choose Adam's, Darold's, Sally's, Walter's and Ralph The Rat' s Difficulty from 0 to 20. The difficulty depends on what you choose. Zero also means they are completely turned off. And if you choose 20 you have a 1 percent chance of making it through the night which is the highest difficulty in, any Guyler Corp. Games. Also on this night after you beat 20/20/20/20/20/20 mode you unlock an Adam The Rabbit plush. Cameras *CAM 01 *CAM 02 *CAM 03 *CAM 04 *CAM 05 *CAM 06 *CAM 07 *CAM 08 *CAM 09 *CAM 10 *CAM 11 *CAM 12 *Safe room Note In this game there is a note that can be viewed on your desk. It is the replacement for the phone calls. The note says "Adam The Rabbit's Pizzeria guide: If you are reading this then that means you are the nightguard at Adam The Rabbit's Pizza. Your job as the nightguard is to watch over the animatronics and make sure nothing bad happens such as, the bots being stolen, someone vandalizing the bots or the bots doing something they aren't supposed to. The animatronics here at Adam's get a little aggressive at night, they will attempt to attack you. If they get close to your office then pull down the steam lever to the left of your office. We installed that thing pretty recently. By becoming the nightguard here, you have agreed to the CEO's rule of keeping your mouth shut. If you are caught leaking info about the place, our manager will have a little meeting with you. Now let's get to the legal stuff. Adam and Friends Entertainment is not responsible for damage/death. If it has been discovered that one of our employees have died, a cover-up will be filed by the CEO. Follow these rule and steps and you should be golden. Good luck Trivia *The night guard's name is Daniel Rogers. *There was originally going to be a mime and tiger animatronic in this game. *There was a sequel to this game that was considered that would've token place in a casino in the 90s. Category:Games Category:Work in progress